Squall and WHO?
by DoomaWriter
Summary: Selphie has fallen in love, but there's one big problem: She loves Squall and Squall's a huge jerk! Plus I bet Rinoa won't be very happy. Read and Review!
1. A Romantic Beginning For One

Squall and WHO? by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, its characters, trademarks, etc. Squaresoft does. And I in no way want to piss off Squaresoft. They'd use their power to crush me and my loved ones.  
  
Well I'm at it again! And this time I'm doing a romance!....Wait, a romance? Okay...um, I'm doing a romance. (I hope I haven't scared any readers away). This is a Squall and Selphie story but it will have a lot more of your favorite cast here and there. I'd also like to note that I put the Humor catagory before Romance for a reason (Think of this first chapter as more of a Humor/Romance/Action Adventure). If you hate comedy I suggest you leave now....you're depressing.  
  
--- Chapter 1: A Romantic Beginning For One ---  
  
"I'll be here..."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I'll be 'waiting'...here..."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I'll be waiting here...for you...so...If you come here...You'll find me....I promise."  
  
"....Whatever."  
  
---  
  
Selphie stared up in utter horror. She had went into the Training Center to practice on a few Grats but this was something she hadn't accounted for. Looming over her was the gigantic T-Rexaur. Her trusty nunchaku was the only thing between her and certain death. So she regained her composure, took a step forward and flung one end of her weapon at the dinosaur's face.  
  
The nunchaku smacked into the giant beast's red and black snout. It shook his head and then roared fiercly. Selphie's attack was as devistating as a mosquito bite. T-Rexaur spun around and his tail slammed into its prey's leg, sending her to fly backward and to skid across the ground.  
  
"Owchie," Selphie said, picking her face up out of the dirt. She tried to stand up but as she put weight on her leg an acute pain rushed through her and she buckled down to the ground. Now, Selphie could only look up at the vicious beast and await immenant death. She saw T-Rexaur bend down, bringing his snout closer and closer.  
  
Suddenly, a dark blur flew into view. Black boots touched the ground, seperating T-Rexaur from Selphie. A figure dressed in black pants and a short black jacket over a white shirt stood in attack position with his back to the girl. His body flared up and he sprinted straight toward the monster. He lept into the air and with blade in hand, delivered several slashes. One to the left leg, stomach, chest, and after a blackflip over the beast's head, a blow which came straight down. As each one hit, the sound of gunshots could be heard.  
  
T-Rexaur fell to the ground with its wounds bleeding. The figure thrusted his sword down and the blood flew off his wapon and onto the ground. He rested it on his shoulder and turned to look upon Selphie. "What are you doing here!?" he barked. The scar upon his face was now visable.  
  
"Squall!" Selphie said as she got a clear vision of her rescuer. "I wanted to train, b-but I-"  
  
"Why didn't you run!? You know how dangerous one of these things are?"  
  
"My leg's broken. I can't run."  
  
Squall sighed. "...Figures." He sheathed his gunblade and began to walk toward Selphie...and then past Selphie and towards the exit.  
  
"You're not going to leave me in here like this are you?" Selphie asked, rubbing her leg. "How do you expect me to get to the infirmary?"  
  
"You still have another leg, don't you? Hop." Squall's leisure stroll was interrupted by the sudden meeting of a rock with the back of his skull. He turned around and glared at the wounded one. "What do you want me to do, drag you!?"  
  
"You can carry me on your back, you jerk!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding! I wouldn't be seen dead with your useless-" Squall's words stopped and his eyes widened. His feet picked up its pace and he skidded to a hault in front of Selphie. He spun around displaying his back to her and bent down. "Quickly! Get on!"  
  
*He-he changed his mind?* Selphie thought. *He looked at me with wide eyes and rushed over to me! Why?* As she tried to decipher the enigma mentally, her arms wrapped around Squall's shoulders. When she was secure, Squall began to rush as fast as he could. *He really cares about me.* Selphie's face began to grow red.  
  
Meanwhile, in reality, Squall was kicking it into high gear because the T- Rexaur had gotten back up and began to give chase. *Odd, usually by now she'd be screaming her head off.* Squall thought. *Whatever, as long as she's quiet. I can't believe I'm doing this! But if I leave her to die I know I'll have to go to some boring ceremony in her honor*.  
  
As he ran, every now and then Squall would hop over a Grat as if the carnivorous plant were a hurtle. He didn't have time to waste on such trivial things, there was a monster right behind him. A real one. Squall ducked under a fallen log which T-Rexaur meerly smashed through. Squall lept through the exit and the metal doors slammed shut, inches away from the dinosaur's jaws.  
  
"End of the line," Squall said while breathing heavily as he bent down to let Selphie off.  
  
"What?" Selphie said, snapping out of her deep thought (or at least as deep as Selphie's thinking gets). "I told you, my leg's broken!"  
  
"And I told you, it's not my problem."  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"No, I have things to do."  
  
"Like what!?" Selphie yelled, calling his bluff.  
  
"Sleeping, eating, more sleeping, the usual."  
  
"You meanie Squall! The least you could do is take me to the infirmary! I mean, its not that far and it'd only take a moment! I can't believe you'd..."  
  
The rest was nothing but loud rambling to Squall's ears. He sighed because he had set her off and that Selphie could go on and on for who know's how long. Fighting the urge to slice, Squall turned to her and yelled, "OKAY!! Just stop it with your whining already!"  
  
Selphie grinned a big grin and her mood did a complete 180. "Yay! Thank you, Squall! You're so kind!"  
  
One of Squall's eyes began to twitch and he had to fight to keep his hand away from his gunblade. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a loud person. Squall would of agreed to just about anything if it'd get her to shut up.  
  
Once again, Selphie took her place on Squall's back and they headed out of the Training Center hallway. "Hey, Squall," Selphie began again. "I can't think with all that muttering. Would you mind cutting that out? Thanks!"  
  
Squall's eyes twitched faster and his teeth gritted. *Alright, I suppose I can live knowing that I actually agreed to helping Selphie. But please, if you're looking out for me, God, don't allow anyone see me like this.*  
  
---  
  
As the two exited the Training Center, their way was instantly blocked by a small group of people. Selphie looked at them indifferently but she could see that Squall was more depressed than usual. "Why me?" he said to himself. "Out of all the students and faculty that go to Balamb Garden...why them?"  
  
"Well, well, well, would you look at the tender moment?" said Seifer, staring at the two. And of course by his side were Raijin and Fujin. Raijin and Seifer both began laughing and pointing at the two as loud as their bodies could. Fujin just stood there, staring. Staring with that creepy eye of hers.  
  
To be continued...  
  
---  
  
Author's notes: Not the best start for those two, eh? Well, for those of you who thought that there was too much action to be a romance story, don't fret.That's about all the action I have planned for a long time. In Chapter 2, expect to see how Seifer and company handles seeing Squall with Selphie on his back.  
  
By the way, reviews help keep Squall from killing people. Well not really, but they'd be nice. 


	2. Friends

Squall and WHO? by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's Notes: Alright, I'd like to give thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter. I'd also like to apologize on how long it took me to do this one. My updating schedule has been all un-schedule-ized....It's a word!  
  
--- Chapter 2: Friends ---  
  
Squall was becoming really tired of the laughing. The first ten minutes were bad enough but now it was really annoying. Selphie had retaliated by sticking her tongue out but of course that didn't shut Seifer and Raijin up. The two were now holding upon each other's shoulders, trying to use each other as a support to keep from falling down laughing. Squall turned his attention to Fujin who remained silent. "Well?" he asked her. "Don't you have anything to add?"  
  
Fujin stared directly at Squall's face. "AMUSED!"  
  
"Yeah, I thought so," Squall said with a sigh. Now he began to speak to all three of them. "Look, she was hurt and in danger so I lent a hand. We all know how hazardous the Training Center can be."  
  
"Oh it all makes sense now," Seifer said sarcastically. He put a finger to his chin and added, " 'Oh Squall, I'm scared!' 'Don't worry, you'll feel a lot better if you ride me around Garden.' "  
  
Squall snorted. "Wouldn't you do the same thing if Fujin was hurt?"  
  
"Are you kidding!?" Raijin said. He leaned closer to Squall and placed a hand by his mouth. "If I ever tried something like that, I'd be the one with the broken leg, ya know!"  
  
Seifer noticed then a slight twitch in Fujin's eyebrow. He instantly stopped smiling and took a few steps away from Raijin. Fujin moved in closer and with a swift thrust of the leg, slammed her boot into Raijin's leg. The pain rippled through his body and Raijin got the message loud and clear. "OW! I was only joking, ya know!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Fujin commanded.  
  
Upon seeing this Seifer began to laugh again. "No matter how many times I see that, it never gets old!" He wiped his eyes clean and then noticed that the three were alone. "Hey, where'd Squall go?"  
  
---  
  
In all the commotion, Squall managed to of snuck away to the Infirmary. Needless to say, the trip to get there wasn't very enjoyable. "Genius," Squall said angrily as he leaned on the wall next to the entrance of the medical room. Selphie laid on the bed and was currently getting her leg examined by Dr. Kadowaki, one of the very few nurses at Balamb Garden. "Who's the genius who thought that the Training Center should be the room farthest away from the Infirmary?"  
  
"You're telling me," the doctor said as she looked over Selphie's leg. "Yeah, it's broken alright. I'll have to get you a cast."  
  
"And another thing," Squall continued. "Who thought that a T-Rexaur is the next reasonable step after a Grat? I mean they expect us to go from zero to sixty like that!? Idiots."  
  
"Look, do you have some place to go or are you going to stay here all day complaining?"  
  
"Stay here all day complaining." Squall answered.  
  
"In that case, visiting hours is over," Dr. Kadowaki said seriously. "Now go, I'm sure you have more important things to do, like turning monsters into cards or whatever."  
  
Squall hesitated for a moment. He looked over at Selphie who was looking a bit worried about her leg. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
She looked up from her bed in surprise. Yet another sign of caring from the brick wall of emotions known as Squall? Twice in one day? Hell, twice in one year? Selphie looked down to her sheets, finding it hard to look at Squall anymore. "Y-you really care?" she asked softly.  
  
The boy looked up in thought. "I guess you're right, I don't." With that, Squall left the room without looking back.  
  
His quick change of heart angered Selphie. "Squall," she said with gritted teeth. "Y-you heartless, mean jerk!" She picked up a clock, which was resting on the table next to her bed and began to squeeze it in her hands. When the Infirmary door opened up again, she knew Squall had returned and launched the clock at him.  
  
"Yo, doc," the boy said, entering the room. "My leg really hurts, ya know. I think it's from- AAAH!!" Seconds after Raijin entered the room, a flying clock crashed into his forehead, knocking the poor kid unconscious.  
  
Selphie covered her mouth in the surprise. "Oops."  
  
---  
  
"There you go, Selphie," Dr. Kadowaki said. "You're cast will have to stay on for a while. I'll check up on it after two weeks, okay? And don't try to walk anywhere without that crutch."  
  
"Sure," Selphie replied calmly. Her usual peppiness had been killed by her new predicament. Not to mention the confusing feelings she had ever since Squall carried her earlier that day. She turned from the Infirmary and tried to walk but two steps later, fell upon her face. "Owie."  
  
---  
  
Now having perfected the art of crutch-walk, Selphie now found her outside the Infirmary hallway. *I'm so confused.* she thought. *Why can't I stop thinking about Squall?* It was clear that she'll need a second opinion. But who could she tell that would understand what she was going through? Rinoa? Ha! She might as well stick her head into a pit of vipers than to confront her. *There's only one person who I can go to. The one who knows the most about these types of feelings. The one who I can tell that I...I...*  
  
---  
  
"YOU WHAT!?"  
  
Zell couldn't believe his ears. The person who sat in front of him at the Cafeteria table had just admitted loving Squall, the man with a heart of coal. The shock forced him to stand and yell at the table, drawing a good amount of attention to him. Selphie tried to hide her face with a lunch menu.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!?" Selphie screamed. Afterwards, she covered her mouth with her hands again. "I don't want the whole Garden to know!"  
  
Sitting back in his seat, Zell added, "But this is MAJOR!"  
  
"Ssshhh! I know, but you're the only one I can go too, Mr. Noisy!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Zell said, crossing his arms and showing a look of frustration. Selphie could see that his attention was a little occupied. "I can get a little loud...when I DON"T GET ANY FRIGGIN HOTDOGS!!!"  
  
Now Selphie was fed up. Remembering how well it worked for Fujin, Selphie kicked her foot under the table. When she hit Zell, he gave a slight look of discomfort. Selphie on the other hand, grabbed her foot winced from the pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"  
  
Finally calm, Zell leaned back on his chair and gave a smug smile. "Well, I have to say, you did the right thing by coming to me. My relation with the girl with the ponytail couldn't be any better right now!"  
  
"Um," Selphie said, a confused look on her face. "Girl with a ponytail? What's her name?"  
  
Zell shrugged. "How the hell should I know?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
---  
  
Author's notes: I'd also like to thank those of you who took a glance at Final Fantasy: Too Much Free Time, my first fanfic. You were capable of looking through the shotty grammar and unorthodox format to find the comedy. I salute thee. (Good thing I didn't delete em, eh?)  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. Although, if something came along to persuade me, ahem *holds out hand*.  
  
Just kidding. *shifts eyes* 


End file.
